


Pinocchio

by Wondercookie05



Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Disturbing Themes, Dysphoria, Extended Metaphors, Gakuho's A+ parenting, Gakushuu just want to be happy, Gen, Horcruxes, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's ok an explanation is included, Karma (not the sadist), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Punishment, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondercookie05/pseuds/Wondercookie05
Summary: Gakushuu Asano is a Horcrux.
Relationships: Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Pinocchio

**Author's Note:**

> Life is a journey. Sit back eat some junk food and relax...
> 
> * My motto for existence - I hope this is is helpful for your spiritual growth.
> 
> EDIT: please be inclined to read the notes at the end I find that it will be indispensable to your understanding of my prose.

Gakushuu Asano was a Horcrux. He knew this to be an irrefutable truth: he inspired acrimony in whichever land his person toiled. He didn't need to give any perspicacious elucidation to reiterate it - it was a fact as true as the fundamental that the sun will rise and fall each day. Oh, and did he fall. 

He was noxious , a pestilence that consumed society with unmatched insatiability. There was no light . 

He was a cauldron oozing with molten rancour - everyone around him was bound to burn: Ren, Seo and the others… He was sorry. No, he must not tell lies, he was only glazed in vaneer :incapable of handling abstract nouns of that nature .

He was a tattered tapestry, threads frayed and rough so much so, that the overall picture was distorted. His was predisposed to be a poor superimposition of his father's personality , inverted to look almost Psychedelic. Utterly enthralling when looked at from the other side of the gallery but not something you would put in the living room with your family, near your children and doting wife. Just an extension of The Chairman.

Why did he feel so obsolete ? Another trophy. Could he ever be a real boy? No, that place was for Ikeda, don't be selfish. What is love? Something they will never have if you continue to breed their darkness .Leave,your place is behind desks and paperwork. A good little cooperate slave. Here have some crumbs.

The waves crash onto the pebble beach.The seas rock with Neptune's virility . The sky is Ruby tinctured. He feels angry . In the distance , a hand reaches out from the murky waters , trembling as if the arm of an alarm clock fervently pleading to be released from it's misery. 

It's OK. He doesn't need the main body . He's a Horcrux. He shall endure.

He can finally be a real boy.

You see the world is full of temptations - inhibitions which guide our subconscious - chipping away at any semblance of restraint until we are feral and submerged in a typhoon of rage.

He tenderly caressed a mangled rose on the casket , twisting it's thorns until they fell off with a satisfying click . His lips rose into a miniscule smile, eyebrows hiding behind his fringe as his saliva encapsulated the delicate blossom. Crunch. 

I'm alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't much but I really enjoyed writing this . Let me know your thoughts or any ways I can improve my writing ! That would be much appreciated !
> 
> I would also like to give personal thanks Eggo who stimulated my 3 brain cells last time I wrote something about Mr Student Council President with a fascinating discussion. This is short but I hope this is an improvement.  
> _____________________________________________________  
> EDIT :   
> So gwendee commented that some elements of the plot were unclear for her so I will enclose my reply here in case others have the same problems:
> 
> -So my intent was for the horcrux to be symbolic of Gakushuu's thoughts about himself.
> 
> Horcruxes are created to give someone immortality, so Gakushuu is a trophy to give Gakuho's education system immortality.
> 
> A horcrux is just a shred of someone's soul - it can never be an individual person , this reflects that Gakushuu feels he is a subset of his father's personality . Henceforth, he hasn't got room to grow emotionally as he is incarcerated in his prison as a trophy . This was in reference to the Hufflepuff cup, a symbol of loyalty, meant to show that he is created to be innately loyal to Gakuho and he cannot escape.  
> Also, Gakushuu believes he corrupts people around him as they are inclined to follow him and his father's ideology- just like a horcrux.
> 
> ...  
> I also used Pinocchio as an extended metaphor because:  
> -I love that movie
> 
> -It shows Gakushuu's desire to be whole and independent 'A real boy '.
> 
> -This was how I incorporated Gakuho drowning ( yes he dies - how he dies is open to interpretation).
> 
> In the film Pinocchio jumps into the sea to save Geppetto ( his father ). But this doesn't happen in this fic to illustrate the differences between Geppetto and Gakuho. 
> 
> Geppetto is Gakuho's Foil , because while their children have similar goals , one son risks his life to save his loving father from mortal peril while the other - that's up to you to decide!


End file.
